


Pictures

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Possessive Jared, Possessive Jensen, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jensen, just … walk away, man.  I need a few and I don’t … you can’t be here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> written for the sharing clothes meme (that I can't find anymore.  Sorry no link).  I just got around to posting it here.  Enjoy!  

  
Jesus fucking Christ.

 

Jared closed his eyes and walked out of the room before Jensen could see him.  He knew, alright?  He knew Jensen would look hot in his clothes.  That was sort of the point, wasn’t it?  The fans were kinda crazy about stuff like that, and after one accidental wearing of Jensen’s sunglasses they’d gone nuts.  The next time they were heading out and Jared realized Jensen was grabbing the wrong jacket, he’d pointed it out.  “The fan girls would love that, huh?” Jensen had started to take it off, but then they’d had the most surreal conversation and decided that a little playing to the audience wouldn’t hurt anything.  It hadn’t at the time.

Except now.

Because no matter how hard Jared had pushed this down and forced it into the dark places since that first time he couldn’t let it see the light.  This thing, this feeling, it was like a fucking weed, chocking his life and starving everything else out if it could just get some sunlight.

He leaned against the wall, his forehead cooled by pale hallway paint as he took a deep breath and tried to get hold of himself.  It was ridiculous.  He’d been dealing with this just fine.  For years, he’d managed his crush on Jensen until it was just a part of their dynamic, a little flirting, a lot of grabby-handsyness from Jared, and good ole friendship.  Though lately Jensen had been as hands-on as Jared was and that had certainly thrown him for a loop.  He was adjusting to it.  He was … just.

Fuck.

“Jared?  Hey man, are you okay?”

“Fine,” Jared said letting out a deep breath because he didn’t need Jensen any closer than he was.  He could smell the aftershave Jensen favored, just a light, barely there fragrance that made Jared want to nuzzle right there up under Jensen’s jaw, nose his way up into Jensen’s hair.  “Just, let it go, Jensen.  I’ll be there in a minute.”

“We can stay in if you want.”

Jensen’s hand was on his back, a slow steady pressure that brushed back the goddamned curtains in his head and let the sun in.

“Jensen, just … walk away, man.  I need a few and I don’t … you can’t be here.”

 They were the worst possible words to say because Jensen wasn’t going to leave him after that, he knew it, but there were no words to make Jensen walk away once he’d turned that corner and found Jared like that.  He knew his best friend.  He knew the warning wouldn’t work either but he had to try. 

“Jared,” Jensen was pulling at the back of his shirt, his other hand trying to reach around and pull Jared away from the wall and it was more than Jared could take.  He spun around, batting Jensen’s hands away so he could grab Jensen’s shoulders.

Damn it, he’d always been possessive, always physical in his needs, never letting words convince someone when his body could speak for him but this wasn’t that situation.  He needed to back Jensen the hell off, not make him think Jared couldn’t control himself.  Even if he was barely holding on by a thread.

“You have no fucking idea,” Jared breathed into Jensen’s space.  He had him pushed up against the wall, holding his shoulders back as he stood over him, head bent to take a deep breath, lips brushing against Jensen’s temple as he spoke.  “Seeing you in my clothes?  Just …” he lowered his eyes, catching the wide jade of Jensen’s.  “You need to walk out the door and give me a few minutes.”

Jensen gaped at his words, but before Jared could understand the look that crossed Jensen’s face he forced Jared back, pushing him until his back hit the other wall.  “No idea?” Jensen snarled as his hands moved to the front of Jared’s pants, catching the buckle of his belt.  “This is my fucking belt.”

He grabbed the back of Jared’s neck and pulled him down, lips meeting in a brutal kiss. 

 

**

 

Jensen took his belt back in the hallway.  Jared got his shirt back in the bedroom. 

The fangirls would have to wait until the morning to get their pictures. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
